The Butterfly & The Bumblebee
by SwagaliciousWillowbrook
Summary: Late at night, feeling afraid, Rebecca seeks some comfort from one of the people she loves the most. [Based on a future chapter of The Truth of The Red Robe, best tried to make sense despite not having what based on uploaded yet.] One-shot. Please R&R, like always.


**A/N: This is a short little one-shot between my OCs in my next-gen fic, Rebecca and Vivienne aka Queen Bee and Wingwoman, based on the aftermath of an upcoming chapter. Even though it's not officially out yet, I tried my best to make this story make sense even though you guys don't know what happens in the actual chapter itself. As always, please R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca laid on her soft queen-sized bed as she stared up at the top of the ceiling through her canopy, her thumbs twiddling around one another. Even though they'd won the battle against Drama Queen and were all safe, she still felt a little shaken up from the previous events.

It didn't have anything to do with the play at all, no, she knew she'd done a great job and did the best she could, feeling quite confident in those thoughts. But she couldn't help but think that if she didn't sign up for the play in the first place, the match against Drama Queen would have never happened. She _did _love acting and was passionate about it, but one side of her mind kept on telling her that she was a bad person for not refusing to star in the show. But if she denied it again, Miss Manon would likely end up becoming Drama Queen yet again, and Rebecca knew for a fact that nobody would want a repeat of her prior damage. She needed somebody to talk to about this, but who could she turn to? It was 2:30 in the morning, and surely no one she knew or was friends with was even within walking distance nor awake at the time being. All but one, that was.

* * *

Rebecca silently tiptoed down the hallways of the very floor she lived on, trying her best not to wake anyone up. Everything in the comforts of the room was perfectly quiet, but not when her trustworthy kwami Pollen flew from Rebecca's room to question her owner's motives.

"My Queen, what must you be doing this late in the nighttime?" Pollen asked Rebecca as she flew next to the honey-haired teen.

"Nothing, just needed to talk to a certain someone," Rebecca said, teasing her companion on who the person she wanted to speak with was. "Now go back to my room, I can't let anyone see you here!" She scolded, causing Pollen to fly back to Rebecca's homey room. Reaching Vivienne's bedroom door, Rebecca cautiously twisted the doorknob to the right, doing the best to not make too much noise and wake her best friend up. Entering the room, tiptoeing yet again, Rebecca used her hand to try and shield her eyes from the gleaming moonlight, the moon's shine much brighter than it usually was. Soundly walking across the cold floor, in which it probably wouldn't have given Rebecca's heart a little jump if she'd worn her slippers, Rebecca made her way over to Vivienne's bed. Gingerly sitting on the side of the twin-size bed, Rebecca nudged Vivienne on her side in order to wake the tomato-redhead up. The emerald-eyed girl stirred lightly and rolled from side to side, but eventually sat upright and rubbed her eyes. Turning her head to her left, she looked at Rebecca with a clueless expression.

"Rebecca?" She looked quite puzzled, to say the least, but then erased those emotions and paid full attention to her nerve-wracked best friend. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well..." Rebecca began, trailing off of her words as she began to run a finger through her long strands of honey-brown hair. "It's about our fight against Drama Queen."

"Oh..." Vivienne sighed, knowing that the reason she'd predicted that was behind Rebecca's sadness was indeed correct, 110%. Even though none of the others had read it when they looked at her, Vivienne could tell that Rebecca hurt inside about the situation. She'd always had the ability to understand what her best friend thought; ever since they were little, even now, if either one of them felt bad or upset about something, the two had always been there for one another, just like their moms. Although, in certain concepts, their bond was much more steady, healthy, and trusting than Chloe and Sabrina's was when they were teenagers. Thankfully, the years had been rather kind to their maturing process, them now being stable and wise as adults, co-running the Le Grand Paris together as a team; living together... with their families, of course.

"Y'know, I know how you feel," Vivienne assured her anxious friend. "I felt the exact same way when my parents told me they were splitting up. I felt like it was my fault and that my life was over, but guess what? It wasn't. Sure, it's gonna be hard getting used to blending both my blood and step families, but I know that I can adjust to things just fine. After all, Marc and Tori are already people that I know and trust, so I know them and I will get along just fine. Although, I'm not so sure about me and Brooke." She smiled. Her last short sentence made Rebecca giggle a bit, which had made Vivienne feel worthy of the pep talk she'd given to Rebecca.

"I guess you're right," Rebecca shrugged with a slight shrug, holding a strained smile on her face. "Thanks, girl. It really means a lot." She thanked Vivienne for her favor, leaning in to hug the younger teen. After they'd both pulled away, the duo exchanged words one last time before Rebecca left and returned to her room to head back to sleep.

"Anytime." Vivienne winked, shooting Rebecca a thumbs up. "Plus, I'd do it for you anytime. You're like my sister, Beck. You've always been there for me when I needed it the most." That part really hit Rebecca in the flesh. She remembered the countless nights where she would stay up late with Vivienne in the early days of Sabrina and Nathaniel's divorce process, consoling her as she cried her eyes out from the pain she went felt. It was in situations like that that Rebecca felt especially lucky that she had parents that'd been together for so long and trusted each other so much, but unfortunately, not every kid could have things that way, and Vivienne just happened to be one of them. But of course, they could get through it with a little bit of love and support from others. Rebecca had done those things for Vivienne, and Vivienne would do the same for Rebecca if it happened to her.

"Same here." Rebecca agreed. "See you tomorrow!" She said as she got back up, waving goodbye to Vivienne before exiting the door and cautiously closing it shut behind her, heading back to her bedroom. Vivienne waved back, then settling herself back into her soft bed and falling asleep into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Now back in her room, Rebecca ran her comb-like Miraculous through her hair as she stood at her vanity, focusing completely on her reflection. A brief moment later, Pollen floated over to check on Rebecca, asking the young heroine if she was okay.

"Are you better now, my Queen?"

"Yeah," Rebecca answered, holding her strained smile yet again. "Yeah." On her second yes, her smile turned into something more genuine and happier, making Pollen feel relived, too. Walking back over to her bed and sitting down, Pollen followed Rebecca over, speaking to her one final time before the teenager went back to sleep.

"I'm glad," the bumblebee-like goddess grinned. "But it isn't very shocking, you know."

"How?"

"Vivienne's always been there for you, no matter what," Pollen informed Rebecca, making her realize many things. "And you've done it for her as well. You two are a team, forever and ever."

"True," Rebecca nodded. "We always have been, and we always will be. Now get to sleep now, Polls, it's nearly 3:00 AM!" She scolded with a teasy smile.

"Same to you!"

Rebecca laughed at Pollen's response as the kwami flew back to her sleeping space, which was inside a drawer in Rebecca's desk, just before she rested her head on her fluffy pillow and laid on her left side, smiling as she dozed off to sleep.

_'Vivienne has always been my teammate each and everyday, and she always will be.' _Rebecca reminded herself as she went back to bed. _'The butterfly and the bumblebee, together as one.'_


End file.
